


Initiation

by darylvdixon



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, High School, alice is performing her serpent dance, fp and alice are in high school, fp has a very obvious crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darylvdixon/pseuds/darylvdixon
Summary: Alice is finally performing her serpents initiation dance and FP can't wait to admire her up on the stage.





	Initiation

Of course going to the same school meant FP knew Alice, and anyone with eyes would tell you they found her attractive. He’d seen her hanging around the Whyte Wyrm a lot lately and when he heard she would finally be doing her serpent dance, well to say he was excited to see it would be an understatement. He’d seen a few girls do their initiation dance but he hadn’t paid them much attention, but when Alice took the stage he knew his eyes wouldn’t leave her so he made sure to get to the Wyrm early enough so that he would have a good view.

The beers were flowing quickly, no one really caring that half the people here were underage. FP had seen Alice arrive and he couldn’t take his eyes off of her as she walked through the bar towards the stage. She usually looked good, but tonight she looked amazing. Her leather skirt and tight low cut top hugged her curves perfectly and her blonde hair was loose over her shoulders, FP found himself licking his lower lip as his eyes swept over the sight.

Alice was nervous, but no where near as much as she had expected to be. She’d had a few beers before she felt ready to don the stage for her dance. She knew it would be quick and over with in no time at all, it was just the thought of everyone’s eyes being on her which made her legs feel a little like jelly. She spotted a few classmates sat around, her eyes landing on FP, she stayed watching for too long, quickly turning away when his eyes met hers, his signature smirk gracing his lips.

Of course she thought FP was hot, everyone did. But he was cocky and sure of himself and he get under her skin every time they talked. She was sure she’d never met someone as self assured as Forsythe Jones.

Finally she was announce onto the stage and her dance begun. She was thankful that the bright lights were pointing at her obscuring her view of the crowd, blocking out all the eyes that were surely watching her every move. She swayed to the music just like she’d practiced at home, pretending she was in her bedroom alone like all the times before. Once she was halfway through she realised it wasn’t so bad after all and found she began to enjoy it, almost feeling sad when the song ended.

Alice grinned as she was handed her serpents jacket to the cheers of the crowd, she wrapped it around her shoulders and hurried off stage, definitely ready for another drink. She made it to the bar after squeezing through groups of people, ordering a beer and sliding her arms into the cool leather of her new jacket.

Her beer was placed in front of her and she took a long swig, not noticing the figure appear behind her until they placed their bottle down on the bar loudly beside her. Her head swung round and she rolled her eyes at the sight.

“Pretty nice dancing there, Alice.” FP grins as he takes the seat beside her, signalling to the bar staff that he’d like another drink.

“I would have known you’d be here watching.” Alice retorts, “Spend most evenings here eyeing girls up?”

FP laughs as he picks up his new beer, “Only when you’re here Alice.”

Alice turns away from him, anyone else and she would have almost blushed at a comment like that, but having it come from FP she knew it was probably bullshit.

“Don’t you have friends to attend to?” She asks, studying the bottle in front of her so she didn’t have to look back at the boy.

“Don’t you?” He returns, she can feel the grin in his tone, “You’re much better company, much more appealing to look at.”

Alice pulls her jacket tighter around her body, shooting a glare at him, “No need to hide, we’ve all just seen what’s under there.” FP laughs.

“Are you always so vulgar?” Alice raises an eyebrow at him, sipping on her beer as she eyed him sideways.

“Yes.” He answers simply, “How about you finish that beer and then we go someplace else?”

Alice scoffs crossing her arms in front of her, “And where would I want to go with you?”

FP shrugs, “Anywhere’s gotta be better than a stuffy bar full of old men.” he grins, “I know a place you might like.” he adds.

“You have no idea what I’d like.” Alice huffed, but agreed to go with him because he was right, anything would be better than in here.

She follows him out of the bar, zipping her jacket up as the chill in the air caused her to shiver. “Hop on.” FP grins as he climbs onto his bike, holding his helmet out to her.

“You only have one?” She asks as she takes it from her and places it over her head.

“I’ll be fine, only going round the corner.” he smiles and starts up the engine, he could get used to the feeling of Alice’s arms wrapped around him.

FP drove them about ten minutes away from the bar to a more secluded part of town and down a dirt path, trees lining either side of the road. Alice looked around as they rode, she’d never been down here before and wasn’t sure she liked being in the middle of nowhere with FP.

FP cut off the engine and climbed off the bike, helping Alice off afterwards and taking the helmet from her.

“Where are we?” Alice asks, walking away from the bike and looking around. The moon was reflected in the lake across from them and the trees spaced out to leave a small semi circle of grass in front of the water.

“I come here sometimes,” FP admits, “When I want to get away, to be alone. I’ve never brought anyone out here before.”

Alice sits down on the grass in front of the water and FP joins her a moment later, “How come you brought me?” she asks turning to watch him, she wouldn’t have written FP down as someone who liked to sit and think in nature.

FP shrugs, his eyes on the water, “Thought you might like it.” he says. They sit in silence for a moment before he finally turns to look at her, “I know what you think of me, the same as what everyone else thinks. But I’m not like that.”

“Like what?” Alice asks, though she knows the answer already.

“An asshole. Up myself. I just act that way,” he bites his lower lip lightly as he looks over her face before meeting her eyes again, “I brought you out here because I like you Alice. And I want the chance to get to know you better, if you’ll let me.”

Alice thinks for a moment, turning to look back at the water. It’s true that everyone thought FP was an asshole, what did he expect when he goes around acting like one? But she was seeing a different side to him right now, so she didn’t see the harm in getting to know him a little more.

“An hour ago I would have told you to go to hell.” She admits, “But I don’t think you’re going to turn out how I thought you’d be. I’d like to get to know you better too.”

FP grinned and threw his arm around her shoulders, “Great!” He exclaimed, “I’ll take you out to Pop’s tomorrow for our first official date then.”

“Hey, I said nothing about dates!” Alice replies, but laughs and lays her head against his shoulder anyway. She guessed there was a lot worse people she could be going on a date with than FP Jones, and even if he did turn out to be the biggest asshole out there, at least he was nice to look at over a table.


End file.
